


Beauty Of The Sky

by Skullszeyes



Series: Dreamers [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Best Friends, Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, First Dates, Fluff, French Kissing, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Slash, POV Male Character, POV Third Person Limited, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Rough Kissing, Shyness, Young Eraqus (Kingdom Hearts), Young Xehanort (Kingdom Hearts) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 17:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18744016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skullszeyes/pseuds/Skullszeyes
Summary: Eraqus wants Xehanort to see a meteor shower with him.





	Beauty Of The Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. So, I really enjoy these two in a romantic fluffy way. And that will continue because I can't do angst right now. :/ And I just want someone to be happy. FFS. (Even if Xehanort shouldn't have gotten what he had gotten in the way that he had, if you know what I mean!)
> 
> I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Comments and/or Kudo's are appreciative.

It was his idea when he learned of what was going to happen tonight. And he was excited to tell Xehanort. He had ran through the halls, past other keyblade wielders and teachers, before finding him standing on the steps of the front doors, waiting for him.

Eraqus was filled with happiness as he spread his arms and smiled wide, calling out Xehanort’s name, and when he turned around, his eyes widening, and before he could react, Eraqus had jumped him, wrapping his arms around his neck and pressing his face into Xehanort’s neck, breathing him and laughing.

Xehanort’s hands were placed to his waist, almost falling down the steps and balancing the both of them while they ignored several others who were watching peculiarly at the two.

“Hey, Era,” Xehanort said, smiling at him as they pulled an inch away, their hands still on each other. “What’s up? Why are you—”

“There’s going to be a meteor shower tonight,” Eraqus said, leaning forward and planting a quick kiss on Xehanort’s lips, and his own cheeks had warmed at his rash excitement that he hadn’t really thought of initiating anything until it was finished, “we should watch it, the both of us, together!”

Xehanort blinked, and he broke out into a smile as he leaned forward, and he held Eraqus close to kiss him more deeply. Eraqus laughed in the kiss, closing his eyes and reaching for Xehanort’s hand.

“Let’s go before we’re told to stop by the teacher,” he said, dragging Xehanort down the steps and past a group of people who had been watching them. He didn’t want to look at their faces, he wanted to savor his time with his friend, and get ready for tonight.

“Meteor shower?” Xehanort asked once they had slowed down along a lone road, both their hands clasped together, and Eraqus was having fun swinging their arms.

“Yeah, the Master said there would be one tonight, and...I thought it would be nice if we—”

“Sap,” Xehanort said, grinning at him.

Eraqus snorted, “What? Just because I want to spend more time with you outside of lessons and classes, I’m automatically a sap.”

“No, maybe not, but I do consider that a date,” Xehanort said.

And Eraqus’s face warmed at the realization of what he was asking his friend. Sure they sparred, and hung out, and played chess during breaks. He wasn’t sure if any of those would be considered dates until now. Maybe they were and they were too busy with each other to consider it one.

“A date,” Eraqus mused.

“We don’t have to call it that,” Xehanort said.

Eraqus shook his head, “No. We can, I’d like to call it a date.” His heart was racing so fast at the realization, and he pulled Xehanort close to kiss him again. He liked kissing, it was so simple, yet familiar when it came to his friend who reciprocate the action by spinning him around and his back was against a smooth white wall, they were shadowed by a tree above them as Xehanort leaned his body against Eraqus, turning his head with a smug grin, and kissing Eraqus again.

It was all so much that he had to cling to his friend, and ignore the tingling on his cheeks whenever he let out moan from his throat. He tasted so good when they didn’t have to deal with classes and other people watching them. It was just them, and that was all that mattered.

Later on, Eraqus had showered, and dressed in clean clothes when he sprinted from his bedroom to meet with Xehanort near the docks. He wanted them to lie down together and stare at the meteor shower, to feel like nothing existed but them.

The lights along the docks were out, and there were already groups of people on the staircases and covering the grass near the edges to the water. He moved through them while sparklers were lit, and the laughter grew, followed by murmur of voices until he spotted Xehanort standing at the dock.

He had his hands tucked in his pockets and had his head tilted to the dark sky. Eraqus slowed his pace, catching his breath, and remembering earlier, he bit his lip and he couldn’t help the unnecessary shyness as he drew closer.

“Xeha,” Eraqus greeted.

He turned around and smiled at him. “Finally, thought you were standing me up on our first date.”

Eraqus wrinkled his nose at the accusation. “I wouldn’t do that.”

Xehanort reached a hand out, and Eraqus took it, “I know, I’m just teasing.”

They sat down, their knees pressed together as they talked until the designated time came when the meteor shower would take over the sky.

Eraqus laid down, turning slightly toward Xehanort and smiling as the first streaks of silver light shot through the sky. It was beautiful and magical. As if nothing else existed but the magnificence of this moment.

Xehanort had brought a drink, and Eraqus had quickly taken a sip, before noticing Xehanort wasn’t looking at the sky as he was.

“What’s wrong?” Eraqus asked, placing the drink down, “aren’t you enjoying the meteor shower?”

Xehanort nodded, smiling, and his eyes were staring into Eraqus which had brought back that nervousness from earlier. He shouldn’t be feeling this way, but he did, and all he wanted to do was wrap his arms around Xehanort. Not to hide his feeling, but to envelope him in the core of how he felt.

“I’d rather be looking at you,” he spoke, leaving Eraqus’s mouth dry by the sultry tone of his voice, “I love you.” And he kissed Eraqus, a delicate kiss that was shy of pressing too hard like he had before, and pulled an inch away, breathing evenly.

Eraqus was lost in the feeling of being in love with his best friend. He blinked open his eyes and found Xehanort staring at him with half lidded eyes, his lips parted, waiting for something, and Eraqus was almost slow to react when he smiled wide.

“I love you too,” Eraqus whispered against Xehanort’s lips and kissing him for possibly the fifth time today, and possibly more later. He wanted to savor this, to be with the one he loved, under the beauty of the sky.


End file.
